Perlas Negras
by Athena Yabuki
Summary: "Porque lloras, hermano?" Mi primer fic de anime


Es de noche

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

"**Perlas Negras"**

**Por: Athena Yabuki**

**27 de junio de 2008 **

(Un día de mucha inspiración)

Es de noche. La luna se asoma dejando caer sus brillantes luces plateadas, en un frondoso y alto árbol se encuentra un chico de estatura corta, vestido de negro, su cabello es negro con unos mechones blancos…

-"¿Por qué lloras, hermano?"

En ese instante el chico se despierta. Al ver la imagen de una pequeña joven de cabellos verde-azules y ojos rojos, que lo veía con tristeza..

- Yukina… ¿Por qué me viene este sueño?-se pregunta el chico- Se supone que yo había quedado en que no iba a decirle nada… rayos! Este sueño se esta volviendo mas recurrente…

A la mañana siguiente el joven es despertado por alguien que lo llama desde abajo…

- Hiei! Oye! Hiei!

-eh? ¿Qué quieres, Kurama?

- necesito que hablemos, es algo muy importante

- ¿no puede esperar? En estos momentos lo que menos quiero es hablar…

-es sobre Yukina…

- ¿Yukina?

Hiei no tiene mas remedio que bajar del árbol para hablar con Kurama, le preocupaba el sueño que había tenido desde hacia algunas semanas, tal vez le haya pasado algo a Yukina…

- vaya, Hiei, ya tenia mucho que no te veía por aquí- le dice Kurama- desde que estas como guardián del agujero entre el mundo demoníaco y el humano ya no te había visto…

- siempre estoy aquí… estoy entre los dos mundos vagando, pero decidí tomarme unas vacaciones

- ¿son vacaciones, o estas preocupado por Yukina?-le dice Kurama, en tono de broma-

- ¿de que hablas?

- vamos, Hiei, te conozco, desde que tu hermana se fue a vivir con la maestra Genkai, no te has separado de ella…

- eso no te importa. Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y vamos al grano ¿Qué querías decirme?

- bueno… lo que pasa es que Yukina… está embarazada…

- QUEEEEE??-Hiei casi se desmaya al oír la noticia-

-jajajaja! Es broma! Relájate un poco!- le dice Kurama, sin poder contener la risa

- CALLATE, IDIOTA! ¿QUIERES MATARME DE UN INFARTO, O QUE?

- ya! Tranquilo! Esta bien, me pondré serio… lo que pasa es que Yukina ha estado muy metida en esto de investigar quien es su hermano…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kurama?-Hiei se estaba poniendo impaciente, tal vez…-

- que Yukina ya lo sabe todo…

Hiei no sabía como reaccionar. No sabía si reír, si enfadarse, si llorar… su hermana… Yukina, había descubierto toda la verdad ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado? ¿Se habrá puesto feliz? ¿Se habrá enfadado? Lo que Hiei no quería era que ella supiera que su hermano, a quien tanto estaba buscando, fuera un asesino, un criminal… ahora, menos que nunca podía verla a la cara si llegara a encontrársela…

- ¿estas seguro?-solo eso atino a responder Hiei

- muy seguro, Hiei. Ella nos reunió a todos hace una semana para decirnos. No podíamos creerlo, pero ella nos dijo que había encontrado a su hermano…

Pero… ¿Qué les dijo Yukina en esa reunión?...

_Era el dia del cumpleaños de Yusuke y la maestra Genkai no lo había olvidado. El chico ese día cumplía los 18 años, pero no había ido a visitarla desde hacia algún tiempo, así que la anciana se sentía muy molesta por ello. Yukina, que vivía con la vieja, tampoco había olvidado aquella fecha y se sentía muy feliz, pues al fin vería a todos y entre ellos estaría su hermano… su querido hermano… Hiei…_

_- maestra Genkai- dijo la Koorime- ¿usted cree que vengan los muchachos a visitarnos?_

_- no lo creo, ese inútil de Yusuke ya se ha olvidado de mi…-dijo la anciana, en tono molesto_

_-¿habrá una forma de reunirlos? Tengo algo muy importante que decirles-decía la chica, un tanto desesperada_

_- ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Qué pasa, Yukina?_

_- he descubierto quien es mi hermano mayor… ¡lo he encontrado!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-por favor, maestra. Encuentre la forma de reunirlos a todos… ¡por favor!_

_Al ver la cara de suplica de la joven Koorime, Genkai no tuvo mas remedio que reunir a todos en su casa para que supieran lo que ha pasado…_

_No pasan ni 30 minutos cuando el primero en llegar es Kuwabara_

_-¡Yukina! ¿Acaso es verdad lo que he escuchado? _

_- si, Kazuma! ¡He encontrado a mi hermano!_

_- eso es una muy buena noticia! ¿Y puedo saber quien es ahora?_

_- me temo que no… tengo que esperar a que todos lleguen…_

_-uuhh… que mal! Pero esperare! Si!_

_Después de un rato, todos los demás llegan: Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan… pero… ¿y Hiei?_

_Yusuke llega como siempre haciendo escándalo y saluda a la maestra Genkai_

_- hola, maestra! ¡Tiempo sin vernos!_

_- cállate, Yusuke! ¿Qué ya te has olvidado de esta pobre vieja?_

_- claro que no, Genkai! No habíamos podido venir, porque…_

_En eso, Keiko interrumpe…_

_- lo que pasa es que hemos estado planeando nuestra boda, y pensábamos venir a visitarlos hasta que nos hayamos casado…_

_- cállate, Keiko!! – Dice Yusuke, ruborizado- ¡no ves que arruinas la sorpresa!!_

_-vaya, felicidades!- les responde Genkai-solo por esta vez te lo paso, ¿eh, Yusuke?_

_-si… claro, Genkai. Ah! Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué has descubierto quien es tu hermano, Yukina?_

_-así es, es por eso que los he reunido a todos…_

_Todos entran a la casa y se sientan en el suelo, esperando a "conocer" al hermano de Yukina, los únicos a los que les sorprendería la noticia serian a Kuwabara y a Keiko, quienes no saben nada, los demás, esperaban que Yukina no se hubiera equivocado con el nombre de su hermano…_

_- bueno… después de mucho tiempo de buscarlo, lo he encontrado… mi hermano… es Hiei… ahora lo se todo…_

_- ¿queeee? ¿Hiei?-responden a coro Keiko y Kuwabara_

_-¿estas segura de eso, Yukina?-pregunta Kuwabara- Hiei es tu hermano?_

_- claro que si, estoy totalmente segura… eh?... y ustedes ¿Por qué no se han sorprendido?-volteando a ver a los demás-_

_-ah!! Lo que pasa es que nos quedamos impactados!! ¿Verdad chicos?-dice Botan-_

_-ah!! Si!! Si!!... jajajaja!! Es sorprendente!!-los demás le siguen el juego a Botan-_

_- pero… -pregunta Kurama- ¿Cómo lo has descubierto, Yukina?-_

_-bueno…hace un año volví a donde vivía para saber si podía encontrar algo sobre mi hermano… una mujer de la aldea me lo dijo… dijo que mi madre le había confiado ese secreto antes de morir… le dijo que mi hermano era un chico de cabellos oscuros con mechones blancos, iba vestido de negro la ultima vez que lo vio, y la mujer me hizo un dibujo de el… de hecho, aquí lo tengo…_

_Yukina se apresura a sacar la vieja hoja de papel en donde estaba una cara un poco mal dibujada, pero la forma era exactamente la misma que la de Hiei, no había duda, el del dibujo era Hiei…_

_- jajaja, se ve como un marciano-se burló Yusuke_

_-Yusuke, cállate!-keiko le da un golpe en la cabeza-_

_-quiero verlo… ¿alguien sabe en donde encontrarlo?-la Koorime veía a todos sus amigos con ojos suplicantes-_

_-bueno-habló Kurama-no te prometo nada, pero intentare buscarlo, y haré que venga aquí a verte…_

_-¿de veras, Kurama?-a la Koorime se le iluminaron los ojos de solo escuchar eso-_

_-claro que si, es mas, desde hoy, empezare a buscarlo- le responde Kurama con una sonrisa_

_- muchas gracias, Kurama…_

De vuelta con Hiei y Kurama, ambos se dirigían a casa de la maestra Genkai para ver a Yukina, aunque Hiei se molesto con Kurama por haberse comprometido a llevarlo a donde Yukina, en el fondo Kurama sabia que el Jaganshi se lo agradecería toda la vida.

Por fin llegan a la casa, la maestra no está y Yukina está sola, viendo por la ventana, cuando ve entrar a dos personas al jardín.

La chica sale corriendo al ver a su hermano llegando al lugar, acompañado de Kurama… las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, dejando caer hermosas perlas…

- hermano! Hermano! Hiei!...

La koorime solo atina a abrazar al jaganshi. Se siente tan feliz por poder sentir por primera vez a su hermano… por su parte Hiei, se encontraba en shock total. Su hermana, Yukina, lo estaba abrazando. No le replicó porque no le había dicho nada antes, ni se puso triste al saber que su hermano era un criminal. Eso lo hacia sentirse feliz… por primera vez en su vida el se sentía bien… se sentía sin tanta carga en su corazón… el chico solo correspondió al abrazo de la joven Koorime.

- perdóname

-¿Por qué?

- por no haberte dicho nada antes, por ser un estúpido y no poder decirte la verdad…por ser un criminal… perdóname…

- no me importa lo que hayas hecho, eres mi hermano, Hiei, y con eso basta…

En eso, Unas hermosas perlas negras empezaron a rodar en el suelo…

- ¿Por qué lloras, hermano?

- porque estoy feliz de que seas mi hermana…

_**FIN**_

_**Bueno, ya tenia mucho que quería hacer una historia de YuYu Hakusho, pero no me venia la inspiración, espero que les haya gustado y tratare de hacer fics de este tipo mas seguido XD normalmente siempre hago fics cómicos (puros de KoF, jajajaja) y pues no me había dado la oportunidad de hacer uno de anime, jajaja, como siempre había querido que Hiei y Yukina se vieran como hermanos, pues por eso hice el fic de ellos, jajajaja **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco a todos los que lo hayan leído, espero reviews para ver que les pareció y saber si le sigo en este rollo de los fics de anime…**_

_**Me despido!!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
